Halo - Alliance HIATUS
by CaptainFox1
Summary: One year before the events of Halo 4, a SPARTAN-IV team is sent to the planet Vodeea Kallstei in a joint mission with the Swords of Sanghelios to break open the glass of the barren world... to free the battalion of Covenant inside oblivious to the Great Schism. In their struggle to stay alive on the planet, and the other dangers on the world, will they survive the perils ahead?
1. Operation: SHADOW RUN

**Chapter One: Operation SHADOW RUN**

 _UNSC Infinity, August 22nd, 2556, Orbiting Sanghelios…_

Admiral Lord Terrence Hood sat at a long table made of foreign wood. He, quite bored of waiting, was staring at the almost perfect grain of the wooden frame. For two hours he had sat alone in the brightly lit room, waiting for the Sangheili envoy to arrive for negotiations about the nearby planet of Vodeea Kallstei. He was comforted only by the fact that there were two SPARTAN IV's standing outside the room.

From outside the door, he heard the alien, yet familiar thump of a Sangheili's hooves. With the sound of the two SPARTAN's moving aside, the electronic door slid open, revealing a person the Admiral did not expect to see. Standing in the doorway was Thel 'Vadam, Kaidon of the Vadam Keep, and the Liberator of Sanghelios.

"Arbiter, I did not expect you to be here. Where is the rest of the envoy?" The Admiral asked, genuinely surprised. 'Vadam snapped his mandibles and fixed the red cape around his gold armor.

"I _am_ the envoy, Fleetmaster Hood." The Arbiter replied, his four gray mandibles moving almost mechanically as his deep voice boomed out. The Admiral nodded, not wanting to question anything with the fear of the Arbiter snapping. So, he went straight to the point, as he had noted many Sangheili males do.

"As you already know, we are here to discuss the ownership of the planet Vodeea Kallstei, a planet that has been claimed to be owned by both the Swords of Sanghelios, and the Liang Dortmund Corporation." Hood paused to look over a packet of papers in front of him. "Of course, it can only be owned by one or the other."

The Arbiter took a moment to shift his weight on the metal floor, trying to get as comfortable as he could since he had to stoop in the seven-foot tall room.

"The Sangheili, before the Covenant, had staked claim to the planet. That was three thousand five-hundred years ago." The Arbiter said directly. Hood sat forwards in his chair, his hands resting on his lap.

"We could find a compromise for us to settle on." Hood announced, still looking into the Arbiter's yellow-brown eyes.

"Were it so easy." The gold-clad Sangheili muttered. The Admiral cocked an eyebrow at the Arbiter.

"Why, is it not?" Hood queried, reaching up to shift the white hat on his head. 'Vadam, mirroring Hood, kept his eyes on the human, his thin pupils flicking to watch each of his movements.

"Vodeea Kallstei is a Sangheili holy site, and has Forerunner relics buried deep within the planet." The Arbiter replied, pulling something out of a pouch on his gray belt. Hood flinched and stood up, thinking it was a gun. The Arbiter set it on the table and tapped one side of it, activating a holographic screen. The screen projected purple-tinged 3D photos of Forerunner structures.

"Really? There were no scans by us that indicated Forerunner _anything_ on that planet." Hood said, recalling the reports back from scouting parties two years ago. There had been nothing there except mountains and desert.

"That's because your Liang Dortmund Corporation is simply excavating glass from when the Covenant glassed your colony there in 2537. They aren't looking for Forerunner artifacts, just clearing land for their recolonization of the barren world." The Arbiter said, bringing up a photo of a Dortmund Fusion Mining Drill.

"Then how do you know that there are artifacts there?" Hood asked, anticipating the answer.

"During the Age of Reconciliation, one thousand years ago, we built tunnels under the planet, presumably for an underground fortress city." The Arbiter paused to bring up the pictures of the artifacts again. "But instead, we found these, and we made it a holy site. We abandoned the tunnels in 2529, though, because of the war."

"If I may ask, how did we not detect your people inside the planet?" The Admiral asked, now very interested in the story. The Arbiter flared his mandibles, as if to stretch them, and let out a cough before continuing.

"In 2536, we had detected humans on _our_ world. We sent a legion of Special Operations Sangheili and four hundred tons of supplies to the planet, where they slipped into the hidden tunnels." The Arbiter started.

"That's one year before the glassing… go on." Hood noted.

"Indeed. Your scans did not find us because our teams were still in the tunnels. Or should I say, _are_ still in the tunnels." The Arbiter stated, adding the last part in a slightly higher-pitched voice.

"So that means that Old Covenant soldiers are still in the tunnels? And because you can't get comm signals through that thick layer of glass, they don't know about the truce." Hood took a moment to let it sink in. "They're still hostile."

"Exactly, which is another reason why ownership should be passed to the Swords of Sanghelios. Those men would react differently to Sangheili coming into the tunnels than to humans." 'Vadam said. Hood nodded his head.

"I'll see what I can to to get ownership passed on to you, but let's think of that specific part about the men in the tunnels right now." Hood said. The Arbiter tilted his head, as if to say 'I'm listening.'

"What about it?" The Arbiter said, leaning over slightly so that his back was not touching the ceiling any longer.

"I'm thinking we could launch a _special_ greeting party to the ground, made up solely of Sangheili and SPARTANs." Hood said. The Arbiter blinked his eyes for a moment in what seemed to be surprise.

"And what good would it do to bring down SPARTANs with us? It would do no better in the mission." 'Vadam asked, balancing an arm on the table.

"It would be a symbol of unity, that we were working together instead of against each other."

"They would see it as heresy and kill us on the spot."

"Then we would fight back."

The Arbiter stepped back with his mandibles flared.

"Fleetmaster Hood, these men may seem as just Old Covenant, no worse than any of the Resurgences throughout the galaxy, but these particular individuals were my soldiers. My best soldiers." The Arbiter said. "If I can retake any of them back into my ranks, they would be a valuable asset."

"Noted." The Admiral stated.

"A mask to the actual meaning. You are still going to follow your ignorance and send down SPARTANs, aren't you, Fleetmaster?" The Arbiter said. Hood reluctantly nodded.

"I believe that it would show them we are not the enemy." Hood replied.

"As you have already said." The Arbiter muttered, before raising his head slightly and speaking up. "Fine, we will launch the mission to Vodeea Kallstei in two days. Prepare your best men."

Hood nodded his head and stood up, reaching out his hand. The Arbiter took his hand and shook it firmly before turning around in one swift motion and opening the door, stepping out into the hallway and out of Hood's sight. The door once again closed, and Hood was left alone once again. He had some planning to do.


	2. An Unprecedented Choice

_**Chapter Two: An Unprecedented Choice**_

 _UNSC Infinity War Games Simulation Chamber, August 22nd, 2556, Orbiting Sanghelios…_

Major Oshita Takahata crouched behind a simulated boulder, clutching a sniper rifle. Behind his visor, his eyes flicked between his radar and the sniper's scope. He was searching for the final enemy in the round. From what his radar said, his enemy was in a tower one hundred meters due southeast from his position, exactly where his rifle was pointing. He had tried to triangulate exactly which floor the signal was from, but it was too distorted from this range to get it perfect.

His teammate, Zhenya Kireyev, crawled up next to him with a pair of binoculars drawn up to his visored face. Takahata jumped to the side in surprise, drawing his Magnum to fire before realizing it was Kireyev. Kireyev, a quiet, withdrawn young man took no concern to the Magnum, and continued searching along the windows of the tower. Oshita sighed and went back to aiming.

"I see something. Top floor, third window, left." Kireyev muttered in a thick Russian accent. Oshita nodded and adjusted the rifle. Right on target. In the window, searching for them, was a novice SPARTAN IV from Fireteam Hermes. He was holding a DMR in one hand and fumbling with an ammo clip in the second. In this moment, Takahata put his finger over the trigger to the sniper rifle and took aim at the center of his head. _Bang._ The simulated bullet whizzed across the battlefield and right into the SPARTAN's forehead. He was instantly knocked out and crumpled to the ground, his torso hanging out from the window and his arms dangling. The DMR fell three stories and hit the ground with a clang.

Oshita turned to Kireyev and nodded his approval, patting his teammate on the shoulder with an armored hand. Kireyev stood up and took off his helmet, wiping sweat from his pale face. The terrain around them disappeared to be replaced with a metal box of a room. The weapons wisped away in their hands, and overhead lights blared on.

Behind Oshita and Kireyev, a door half the height of the room opened, revealing Commander Sarah Palmer and a Marine Medic. Takahata walked towards Palmer and saluted, followed by Kireyev, who replaced the helmet on his head.

"I was just passing through when I saw that battle, that was some good fighting out there, SPARTAN." Palmer complimented, looking them both over. The medic sprinted to the unconscious body of the man from Hermes to check on him. Kireyev nodded in acknowledgement at the statement.

"Is there anything else you wanted to say, Commander Palmer?" Oshita asked, fixing the arm piece of his CYPHER-class Mjolnir Armor. Palmer shifted her feet and looked over at the medic before speaking.

"Lord Hood is looking for a team of the best SPARTANS, and I think you two would do good on that team." Palmer stated, looking at Takahata.

"What is the team for?" Kireyev asked directly through the comms. Palmer turned to him with a hand on her hip.

"If you come to my office at 2200 hours, I can tell you. It's top secret and is only known by Fleetcom, the Captain, me, and the candidates." Palmer whispered to us. Oshita nodded and saluted Palmer again. Palmer saluted back, and the three walked from the War Games Stadium.

 _UNSC Infinity Barracks 0107, August 22nd, 2556, Orbiting Sanghelios…_

SPARTAN Takahata sat on his bunk in the barracks with his eyes open. He glanced over at the green numbers on the clock across the room. _2130_ they read. He listened closely to the familiar snores of the rest of his fireteam, Thunder, as they slumbered. The windows had polarized to simulate night, and the only light in the room was the green glow of the clock over the door. Oshita sighed and turned onto his side, looking over at his weapons specialist, Markus Muller, who still clutched a combat knife in his sleep.

Still staring at Markus, Oshita glanced back at the clock. _2145_ it said. Oshita bolted upright, climbing down the ladder from his third-story bunk to the ground, walking over to Kireyev, who was fast asleep. Oshita shook him lightly, awakening his teammate. Kireyev, upon seeing Oshita, nodded and sat up, grabbing his boot armor. Oshita walked back to his bunk section and grabbed his boots as well, slipping into them and clamping on the CYPHER Armor pieces onto the front, sides, and foot of the undersuit shoe.

Oshita, followed by Zhenya, fast marched down the two kilometer long corridor to the officer's section. Palmer's office was on the very end of the hallway, next to the main observation deck under the bridge. When Oshita and Zhenya reached the blue-colored door marking an officer's office, Zhenya made a quick, but loud knock on the metal door. The door slid open to reveal Palmer in her SPARTAN body suit.

"Good, you came. Please sit." Palmer said, gesturing to two chairs in front of an oaken desk. Takahata sat down first, putting his hands in his lap. Zhenya, having never been in an officer's quarters, took a second to look around before sitting as well. Palmer, having gone over to a mini-fridge in the corner, came back with a short, translucent brown bottle of whiskey. It was courtesy, really.

"So, the mission." Kireyev said. Palmer set down three shot glasses on the table and poured a little whiskey into it and sat down on her chair behind the desk.

"Right to the point, eh? Well, from what I know, the Arbiter and Fleetcom are planning a co-op mission to Vodeea Kallstei, a planet four hundred and fifty million kilometers from Sanghelios." Palmer started.

"So, from what you said - it being a co-op mission - we're working with Sangheili?" Oshita questioned, now very interested in the mission. Palmer nodded, slowly.

"And what for?" Zhenya asked, taking a small sip from his shot glass. Palmer leaned forwards with her elbows on the desk.

"There are Old Covenant soldiers under the glass, apparently." Palmer said, looking at Kireyev. Bemused, Oshita sat forwards in the chair, staring at Palmer questioningly.

"How?" Oshita asked simply. Palmer reached under her desk and pulled out two identical packets of paper with the label TOP SECRET - EYES ONLY on the front.

"See for yourself." Palmer asked, passing the packets across the desk. Both of the men flipped through the papers in silence. Zhenya looked up after a few minutes, catching the attention of Palmer, who had leaned back in her chair.

"This doesn't make sense. Why would you send your men into tunnels and glass over them?" Kireyev wondered aloud. Oshita nodded in agreement, looking up from the papers. Palmer shrugged in response.

"Maybe so that they could have reserves down there? Or so that they could surprise attack the colony but they made a mistake or ran out of time and glassed the planet instead?" Oshita said. Kireyev nodded and looked back on the papers.

"Ma'am." Oshita asked. Palmer turned to him and raised her eyebrows.

"Yes?" She said.

"When do we leave." Oshita said it more as a statement than a question. Palmer smiled and sat back.

"You'll be meeting the rest of your team tomorrow, including the Elites." Palmer announced. Kireyev stood up, finished his shot of whiskey, and saluted Palmer, followed by Oshita, who did the same. Palmer saluted them both, and the two walked from the room in silence.


	3. The Sides Prepare

_**Chapter Three: The Sides Prepare**_

 _Tunnels of Ara'Teaan, August 22nd, 2556, Vodeea Kallstei…_

Fieldmaster Xera 'Heitanee sat against a dark, stone wall, staring blankly at the Forerunner script adorning the wall on the opposite side of the cave. He had his helmet off and was deep in mental prayer as he read the sacred text on the polished metal structure. He tuned out the sound of his legion in the background and closed his eyes, trying to reach out to the gods.

"Fieldmaster, you are needed at the Pit." A voice said to him. Xera's eyes snapped open and he sighed in annoyance. Four times he had been interrupted by his second-in-command. He looked up to meet the eyes of the purple-clad soldier clutching a Carbine.

"What has happened this time, 'Zataree?" Xera asked, sounding slightly angry. 'Zataree stepped back from his superior slightly, with fear he would be punished for interruption.

"It's our comms, we're getting some form of feedback from our beacon." 'Zataree stated, looking warily at 'Heitanee. Xera, having heard no good news about the comms, perked up at this.

"What kind of feedback?" Xera queried, looking at 'Zataree intently.

"Radio, human in nature. We can't actually pick up any words, but the radio frequency matches that of a human radio system." 'Zataree exclaimed, catching Xera off guard.

 _Human radio? We haven't experienced any feedback since that meteor shower last year…_ Xera thought, putting a hand to one of his mandibles. _And now actual radio signals? What are they up to…_

"Fieldmaster! Come quick! Someone is speaking to us through the comms! A human!" One of his Major's yelled from across the room in the pit. Xera, adrenaline filling his veins, sprinted over and slid to the purple comm box.

" _Fieldmaster Xera 'Heitanee, I am Scarlet, SPARTAN for the human association called ONI. I am calling to support you. If you comply, I will have my men break the glass and send down supplies. If you do not, we will break through the glass and storm your tunnels._ " The feminine voice said. Xera scoffed, how could the humans be foolish enough to allow frivolous females into their ranks?!

"How can I trust you?" Xera asked the voice. Although he never wanted to trust humans, the situation in the tunnels were beginning to sour; people were getting into fights, and there were rumblings of heresy.

" _You can trust me because of the fact that you heard that radio feedback. We are here, mining the glass as we speak._ " She said. Xera looked up, and noted the fact that he _did_ hear the light pounding of a human drill.

"Fine." 'Heitanee said indifferently. There was no way to stop them, especially since they had superior power - people from the outside world were able to get new technology, while the Sangheili in the tunnels had been using the same Plasma Rifles since 2536.

"Surely you cannot trust them!" 'Zataree asked, his hands waving at the air.

"We have no choice." Xera rumbled.

"Yes, we do. When they break the glass, we can blast them all and take the supplies!" 'Zataree exclaimed. Of course, it was a grand idea, if the humans were at the same technological level they were twenty years ago. But they weren't. If they were able to get a radio signal through the glass, they surely had better advancements than that. _Stop it, Xera…_ What he was thinking was heresy, he could not respect humans, they were abominations to the galaxy! Wherever their footsteps went, destruction followed! But yet, Xera felt a slight admiration for the human's persistence and honor for their cause.

"No. We will let them in, but only for a time." Xera said finally.

"But Fieldmaster! We cannot let them put their filthy footsteps in our holy city!" 'Zataree yelled. All eyes turned to us, and everyone stopped what they were doing. From the other side of the comm, Xera heard a laugh, and the signal shut off.

Slowly, Xera rose up from the ground, facing 'Zataree. 'Zataree, not knowing what was happening, stepped back slowly, his hand inching for his energy sword.

"You _will_ allow the humans entrance." Xera snarled. 'Zataree, with a face of courage, said firmly,

"No."

Xera, in an instant, grabbed his energy sword, activated it, and plunged it into 'Zataree's chest, pulling upwards, halving his torso. The Sangheili Major fell to the ground with a wet thump, and the whole Pit was silent.

Xera turned to the rest of his brothers.

"Does anyone else have objections?!" Xera yelled, raising his red-tinged energy sword. Everyone shook their heads and went back to what they were doing. "Good." Xera turned back to the comm and shutdown the system, not wanting any more interruptions.

* * *

 _UNSC Infinity Docking Bay Kilo-Alpha-Three, August 23rd, 2556, Orbiting Sanghelios…_

Oshita, Kireyev, and two other men were standing in the corner of the fourth hangar of the Infinity. They were awaiting the arrival of the Sangheili part of their team. Outside of the hangar shield, a Sangheili Battlecruiser, the Dawn of Good Hope, sat waiting for the signal to transport the Lich dropship carrying the rest of the team.

"We've been standing here, what, two hours now?" One of the two new men wondered aloud. Oshita nodded his head and sighed, leaning against the metal wall of the hangar.

" _All personnel in Hangar KA-3, please prepare for docking procedures._ " The shipboard AI, Roland, said over the intercom. From the _Dawn of Good Hope_ , the Sangheili Cruiser under the _Shadow of Intent_ , a small purple dot emerged from its ventral hangar. A dropship. The craft glided over to the Infinity and paused outside the shield for it to lower. The thick, impenetrable shield lowered just enough for the bulbous, purple craft to fly through. One fully stopped six meters over the floor, a gravity beam flickered on under the Lich to the ground. Five Sangheili figures glided to the ground. Oshita walked over to the leading Sangheili, who he recognized. Actually, everyone recognized him. Thel 'Vadam, with four soldiers behind him, towered over Oshita and the other SPARTAN's by over two feet. Oshita, being the natural leader he was, stepped forwards to greet the savior of Sanghelios.

"Oshita Takahata, UNSC SPARTAN Battalion Omega Theta Niner." Oshita announced, reaching out a hand for 'Vadam to shake. The Arbiter, being a polite, stout Sangheili, took the hand and shook it in the human custom he had only really come to understand. The three other SPARTANs walked up to Oshita, saluting the Arbiter. Because even though he wasn't apart of the UNSC, or their officer, he still outranked them in a primitive sense, he had that air around him. Everyone turned and look as the door to the hangar opened, revealing two figures. One was Palmer, in her SCOUT-class armor with a Battle Rifle slung over her back, and one was a living legend.

"SPARTAN Linda-058, reporting for duty." The tall SPARTAN announced. She was wearing experimental FOTUS-class Mjolnir, and was clutching a one-of-a-kind Sniper Rifle, Nornfang.

. Thel 'Vadam, being a seasoned Fleetmaster back during the Human-Covenant war, was quite surprised to see the SPARTAN he had thought he had killed.

"What is the purpose of your arrival, sir?" The second of the new men asked. The SPARTAN II turned them silently, slinging the Sniper Rifle over her back.

"Same reason why the Arbiter is here. To keep an eye on you." Linda said. Oshita, through his visored helmet, looked up at Linda questioningly.

"What do you mean?" Takahata pried, wanting to know why the Sangheili and the SPARTAN II seemed to wary of the SPARTAN IVs in the room. Of course, unknown to Takahata, the SPARTAN IVs had been reported as uncanny, sudden, and violent at times. Apparently, even Fleetcom wanted to protect _themselves_ from their own creations. Linda took a note of the SPARTANs names, and what their weaknesses could be - just in case.

"We must go, the planet awaits." The Arbiter stated, gesturing for us to get into the Lich. Linda nodded, walking behind the Arbiter and his men as they walked away. Takahata, Kireyev, and the other two SPARTANs paused to comprehend what had been said before following their taller superiors.

" _This is Shadow of Intent control to Lich Dropship 'Fist of Vadam', please dock in Hangar One."_ A rough voice said over the comm. The Arbiter, who was sitting on a Covenant ammo crate, stood up and went to the cockpit.

"Acknowledged, proceeding to Hangar One." The pilot, a T'Vaoan, replied. The Arbiter stayed in the cockpit, watching the avian's movements as it guided the mammoth dropship into the hangar.

Hangar One was on the ventral side of the Assault Carrier, and the Lich dropship had to fly up into the shielded hangar bay to be met with a plasma gangplank and armed Honor Guard. The doors on the side of the Lich opened, revealing this scene to the SPARTANs. The Arbiter returned from the cockpit and walked along the glowing blue platform to the hangar first, greeting his personal guards. The other Sangheili followed, except for one, who beckoned for us to go before him. They were watching the humans.

"Fieldmaster 'Hakkamr, please show our _guests_ to their rooms." The Arbiter ordered the Honor Guard on the left. The guard bowed and turned to the SPARTAN team.

"Come with me, please." The Sangheili said in an oddly feminine voice. Oshita opened a private comm to Kireyev.

"Have you ever heard of a female Sangheili soldier?" Takahata whispered into the comm. From the corner of his visor, he saw Kireyev shake his head as he followed closely behind the Sangheili guard. The guard, 'Hakkamr, paused to type on a console next to a door. The purple barrier slid open to reveal an almost three kilometer long causeway, raised above the eight fusion cores the _Shadow of Intent_ used to fuel itself. Linda, only used to blowing this kind of thing up, took a moment to look around the giant marvel of technology.

"Your rooms are on the far side of this causeway, inside the twentieth barracks." 'Hakkamr said, pointing at the purple dot of a door in the distance.

"Right." Linda replied quickly.

The group walked the rest of the way to the door in silence, the only sound in the room the low hum of the fusion cores. When they came up to the door, it was much larger than could be seen from afar. It was large enough to fit a Mgalekgolo into, and those were at least three or four metres tall. The door opened from the inside to reveal an Unggoy. The Unggoy, not used to seeing humans whatsoever jumped back in surprise. 'Hakkamr sighed and hissed a quick message to the stubby creature in Sangheili, pointing her Honor Guard pike at the Grunt. The Unggoy, surprised and confused, did what Grunts do best, escape. It ran past the group with a shriek, its arms waving behind it. Kireyev, used to seeing this in battle, snickered. Oshita cast an unseen glance to Zhenya through his visor. 'Hakkamr turned to the group.

"The rooms are clearly labeled, if you need me, use the comm unit on the inside of the door." She said bluntly, gesturing for us to head through. The Sangheili in the group scoffed and went on ahead into the hallway, heading into their previously assigned barracks. Kireyev took off his helmet, revealing his pale, scarred face. Oshita took off his as well, followed by the two other SPARTANs. Linda did not remove her helm, and stayed quiet as she waited for her 'team' to move along. Oshita, taking note of Linda's passive attitude, sighed and walked into the hallway.

Zara 'Hakkamr watched the group from the corner of the platform as she leaned against the wall. She admired the elder SPARTAN for tolerating these… knock-off versions of herself. The Sangheili warrior looked up at the ceiling and sighed. She hadn't really wanted to _chaperone_ these humans, but she had done it to prove something to herself. That a female could be worthy in the Swords of Sanghelios.

Predating the Great Schism, the chances of finding a female soldier outside of the homeworld was close to zero, the most notable being Zara's great-grandmother, Kaidoness Teura of House Hakkamr, who fought and died on the human world of Reach.

"...'Hakkamr?" Zara snapped out of her thoughts at the mention of her name. In front of her was not the group, but her fellow Honor Guard, Iyea 'Hamarae.

"Yes, 'Hamarae?" Zara asked.

"Are you alright for duty?" 'Hamarae asked. 'Hakkamr looked at her comrade questioningly.

"Yes, why?" Zara replied. Iyea looked at her with a raised brow line.

"You were looking confused for a few moments." 'Hamarae commented. Zara looked down on Iyea.

"Odd." She said simply. Iyea shrugged and walked away, leaving 'Hakkamr in silence.

Takahata sat on his assigned bunk in the purple-colored barracks. He was trying to read a news article from his arm-mounted computer, but he just couldn't pay attention. He was too restless. So, giving up on his computer, he sat up on the bed with his legs dangling over the bunk and looked across the room at one of the two SPARTANs assigned to the team.

"I must notice that we have not been acquainted." Oshita said to the still-armored soldier. The SPARTAN rolled over with his helmet still on.

"Xi Quan Lei, Dragon Company, Fireteam Tianlong." The soldier said, unlatching the helmet from his head. Or, her head? One the VIPER-class helmet was removed, it revealed a woman's face.

"The SPARTAN Wave from planet Conquest?" Kireyev questioned. Conquest was a planet on the edge of UEG space, and was widely seen by UNSC personnel and citizens alike as a backwater world. Dragon Company, selected much like the original SPARTAN-IIs, were a small group - around forty-five - special individuals from that world. Citizens of Conquest were actually very good military recruitment choices. Because of the large amounts of Insurgent and gang activity on the world, most citizens have learned to survive. Dragon Company is seen, sadly, as inferior by other SPARTAN-IVs, and is sent on suicidal missions most of the time like the SPARTAN-III Headhunters.

"Yeah, that's where I'm from." Xi replied indifferently, rolling back over on the purple platform with a sigh.

"And you?" Kireyev pointed at the second SPARTAN, who was fiddling with a Sangheili nutrient wafer. The SPARTAN, who was half-listening to the conversation, looked up when he heard silence.

"Me?" The SPARTAN asked. Kireyev nodded. The SPARTAN, who was laying on his side, sat up and looked upwards at Kireyev.

"Yeah, you haven't introduced yourself." Kireyev said.

"Neither have you." Xi interjected. Kireyev shrugged.

The room was silent for a moment. Xi looked at Kireyev, the SPARTAN looked at Xi Quan Lei, and Kireyev sat back against the wall of the room looking over the soldiers in the room. The SPARTAN was the first to break the silence with an answer to the question.

"Raleigh Patel, Agamemnon Company, Fireteam Electra." The SPARTAN announced. Zhenya nodded and sat up on the edge of the bed again. He slid down to the floor and walked over to Xi, who glared up at him.

"Zhenya Kireyev, Eagle Company, Fireteam Old Glory." Kireyev said slightly menacingly. Xi, who was quite calm, looked quietly at Kireyev.

"Why do I not think we're going to make a good team?" Patel said, leaning on his elbow as he stared at the scene. Oshita looked down at Raleigh and sighed.

"Because we are too different and aren't used to working together." Takahata said, jumping to the ground from his top-bunk position. Patel glanced at Oshita with a lopsided smile.

"I think we can get the job done," Patel started. "If we split up."

"In what way?" Oshita asked, interested. Raleigh shifted on the bed.

"That we split up. We work as a team in different positions. We were ordered to work together as one unit, but I disagree." Patel said. "You're a good sniper, I'm a good CQB specialist, Xi Quan Lei is good with explosives. I also saw from the files that Kireyev is a good spotter and can fly all sorts of aircraft."

"What is your point." Xi said, leaning into the conversation.

"That if we use those specialties together, we can overcome the enemy, if there is one."

"Quite confusing, to be honest. You don't have a plan." Xi said. It was correct, he had a point, but no plan.

"I can make one if we have a terrain map of the area."

"Then look it up on your arm computer, genius!" Kireyev exclaimed. Patel laughed and flipped up the small screen on his forearm, rapidly typing on the holographic screen.

"Alright, here we go." Raleigh pressed a button and a 3D holographic map filled the room.

"Vodeea Kallstei?" Takahata confirmed. Patel nodded and zoomed in on a specific spot.

"This, as labeled on the map by Liang Dortmund, is the Kaashei Mountains, named after a god from some religion from New Harmony. The area where the thinnest glass is, and where we're going to be dropped off to break into the ground, is on the northernmost mountain, Mount Setrata."

"Question, why are we dropping there?" Kireyev asked, pointing at the highlighted drop zone.

"Well, we already knew the tunnels were there, and the Liang Dortmund Corporation _was_ going to begin mining there in a few months until the area was cordoned off by the UNSC and the whole continent became a black zone."

"So you're saying, we're the only ones that know what's happening?"

"Us and the Sangheili, yes." Patel said.

"Interesting. Why is this top secret?"

"Probably so that nobody, human or other will freak out at seeing real Covenant again."

The room became silent again, but was quickly interrupted by a knock at the door. Oshita walked over to the door and leaned against it.

"Who is it?"

"Zara 'Hakkamr." Came a swift and simple reply. Oshita put his hand on the angled panel next to the door, pressing in to open the door. Zara came in, not in Honor Guard regalia, but in deep purple Field Marshal armor. She turned to the holographic map and smiled slightly.

"I have come to inform you that your team has been invited to a repast with the Arbiter and his officials regarding the mission in twenty minutes on the dorsal observation deck. Attendance is stressed." Zara announced. The SPARTANs in the room, whom had been paying slightly more attention to the map than to their new arrival suddenly turned their heads. The Arbiter had not been known to hold any form of event for guests - of they could be called that.

"Thank you for notifying us, we shall attend." Takahata said politely, smiling. 'Hakkamr nodded and stepped away from the door in silence, walking away as the magenta door slid closed.


End file.
